


Attack of the Giant A** Spider

by goldtitaniumman



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtitaniumman/pseuds/goldtitaniumman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir are enjoying a nice night in, then a spider appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack of the Giant A** Spider

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this for Barca/Pietros but then I wanted to see these boys in the situation.

Agron watches, transfixed, as Nasir arches his spine and pushes back, taking him deeper and moaning hungrily. It's beautiful, the way he moves, free and un-self-conscious, so different from the way he acted the first few times they did this. Now there is no more lights off and fubling in the dark with unsure movements, no more biting lips in an attempts to suppress the hungry moans. It's just the two of here, the shadow cast by the past all but gone. It's beautiful. 

Leaning over, Agron presses an open mouthed kiss to the back of his boyfriend's neck then follows it quickly with a bite on his shoulder, savoring the deep moan it earns him.

He loves Nasir in all of his forms -glasses on and head in a book, tight-clothed and tipsy, in sweat pants and cuddled up on the couch, and the dozen others- but having him naked and on all fours is so close to his favourite. He can't get enough.

He takes a tight grip on Nasir's hips and pulls back before slamming back in, repeating the motion until the only sounds in the room are their harmonizing moans and the quiet squeaking of their bed. 

It's perfect, and one second Agron is blissfully enjoying the pleasure, then the next he's being pushed off of the bed by a screaming Nasir. 

His heart sinks, mind immediately turning to the worst case scenario. “What's wrong? Did I hurt you?” Agron asks panicked as he scrambles up from the floor and makes his way over to where Nasir is standing with his back pressed tightly against their bedroom door. Nasir looks terrified, so Agron approaches him slowly with his hands held up non-threateningly. “Baby, you gotta tell me what's wrong. If I hurt you I'm so fucking sorry, but I can't help if you don't tell me what I did.”

Nasir shoots him a confused look before rolling his eyes. “What are you- you didn't hurt me. There's a freaking giantass spider on our bed!” He waves towards the bed as if there's some giant creature there that will be obvious to anyone who looks in that general direction.

Agron takes a second to digest this, allowing the adrenaline to slowly leave his system. When he looks behind him and sees nothing, he laughs. He laughs loudly, way louder than he should in an apartment at midnight, but he can't help it, not when faced with the ridiculousness of the situation. 

Nasir does not look amused though. “This is serious. I was just attacked!”

Agron tries to fight back his laughter but he's still chuckling when he takes Nasir's head between his hands and kisses his pouting lips. “I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you. I'm sure that the spider was very scary.”

“It was!” Nasir says indignantly, “it's not funny!”

Agron kisses him again in apology but he's still grinning in amusement. 

After a few minutes of searching for the ‘giantass’ spider with no results, Nasir refuses to sleep in their bed and they move over to the guest bedroom where Agron eventually convinces Nasir to continue their earlier activities.

The next day, Agron finds a tiny spider under the covers in their bed while Nasir is at one of his early classes and lets it go out on the balcony. When Nasir gets home Agron is quick to tell him the epic tale of how he valiantly, and at great personal risk, rid their home of the mutant beast. His bravery earns him a round of thank-you sex; well worth the little white lie.


End file.
